


Through This Wonderland

by AccioLibros



Series: Shameless Bellarke Escapades [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Improvised materials, Light Bondage, PWP, Rope Bondage, Secret Relationship, canonverse, chapter 1 is mainly Clarke POV - Chapter 2 is Bellamy POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioLibros/pseuds/AccioLibros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy wants to do something for Clarke, which turns into him being tied to his own bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 6th part of my _Shameless Bellarke Escapades_ series. You should be able to read them individually of each other, but I'd suggest you go back and read the other stories too. (and perhaps leave some Ao3 love in form of kudos and comments).
> 
> Title inspired by Of Monsters and Men's _Love Love Love._
> 
> Also, I don't have a beta-reader, so I apologise for any typos I didn't catch.

The whole camp was gathered around the big campfire. One of the older kids had a flair for storytelling, and with not much other entertainment available, all of the delinquents gathered around the warm fire most nights.  

Further back, watching over her people, stood Clarke. Her hands were buried in the pockets of her coat when Bellamy moved up behind her.  

In the darkness, and with the whole camp engrossed in the guy's story, no one would pay much attention to them.  

Bellamy let his fingers run down her back before settling on her waist.  

"I can't stop thinking about yesterday," he said in a low voice, his warm breath spreading over the shell of her ear as he spoke.  

"I'm glad you liked it," Clarke replied with a certain smugness in her voice.  

In her desire to keep Bellamy's continued interest in her and what they were doing, she'd brought him to the bunker in the forest, securing them full privacy as she had stripped for him. Her hips had moved in slow sensual motions while she gently removed one article of clothing at a time for him, as he'd sat on a cot watching her.  

It seemed as if her plan had worked.  

"Liked it? It was amazing. You're so fucking sexy, princess." The compliment sent the butterflies in Clarke's stomach whirling around, as if caught in a storm.  

"I want to do something for you now," Bellamy said. The soft affection in his voice was laced with lust. "Tell me what you want." 

She moved her left hand out of her coat pocket to where his hand was resting only a few inches higher, and laced her fingers with his, giving them a short squeeze.  

"Meet me in your tent in 10?" she suggested. Her own voice had now dropped lower, affected by Bellamy's advances and the thought of what she wanted to do to him.  

As affirmation Bellamy quickly looked around the scene before them, ensuring everyone was busy with the storytelling, before he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to the soft spot behind her ear. It was one of her favourite spots, so she was grateful for the braids pulling her hair back. 

She let go of his hand and moved away from him and the campfire to get a few things in her tent.  

To say Clarke Griffin didn't prepare couldn't be further from the truth. She'd been planning for this for days, laying the final touches the day before. 

When she ducked into Bellamy's tent she still had 5 minutes to spare, so she decided to set things up, confident in the fact that he would comply to her request.  

A few minutes later she heard the tent flap rustle followed by the sound of his voice, confused but amused, "Are you setting up a small tent over my bed?" She was in the process of hammering the last of the two big nails onto the ground by the head of his madras.  

"Well, I need somewhere to secure the rope now, don't I?" she said with a glint in eyes, lifting up the rope.  

She was slightly nervous about how he would react, but kept her confident demeanour as she gauged his reaction.  

Comprehension flashed across his face moments before a smirk spread over his lips.  

"I should've expected you'd be into bondage," he said as he approached her. He reached out for her and pulled her close to kiss her hard and fast. If she'd had any doubts about his willingness to try this, they were more than gone when she broke away to catch her breath.  

His lips travelled down her neck, kissing, licking, and softly biting.  

"I want to tie you up," she said almost breathless. A groan rumbled through Bellamy's chest. A groan she knew to mean 'Hell yes, where do I sign up?'  

"Then take off your shirt," she ordered. He left the column of her neck with a final peck to her skin, before breaking away and looking her into the eyes. His eyes were dark with lust, his lips pink and wet from kissing and exploring her skin.  

The sight of Bellamy so needy for her did funny things to her heart and to the place between her legs, where she wanted him already now.  

After he'd ripped the shirt over his head he stood completely still before her, as if waiting for her to tell him what she wanted him to do next. The thought of Bellamy completely at her mercy and waiting for her to tell him what to do sent a surge of desire rushing through her. 

She picked up two small pieces of fur from his bed, something she'd also prepared for this event.  

"I made these to ease the roughness of the rope. The rope is generally too coarse I think, but with these... cuffs... I think we should be fine. You should be fine." She passed one of the fur cuffs to him to inspect. He studied the fur quickly, with a smile on his face.  

"You think of everything, don't you, princess?" 

"I'd like to think so," she replied with a smirk. "Do you wanna do this?" 

Bellamy let out a huff of air, almost a laugh, as if she'd asked the most ridiculous question ever. "God, yes." 

"Good. Then lie down on your bed." He did as she said, first kicking off his boots, as not to get dirt on the pelts, but otherwise following her instructions.  

She reached for his right hand to tie the cuff and rope around first, but ended up just holding his hand and wrist in both her hands as she said, "We should have a safe word." 

"A safe word?" 

"Yeah... You know... Like a stop-word in case I do something you don't want to do or you get uncomfortable or something." Her expression was the most serious it had been all night, though she kept stroking his hand and wrist while she spoke. It was an indication of her slight nervousness over the unfamiliar situation, but it also showed their growing affection towards each other.  

"And a simple 'stop' won't suffice?" 

"No. I read somewhere that it's better if its a word you'd never say in the situation. 'Stop' is too often used in other contexts. It should be something like 'blue' or 'raccoon' or-" 

"Raccoon?" Bellamy interrupted.  

"Would you ever say the word 'Raccoon' during sex?" 

"Probably not." 

"Then that's exactly what we need." 

"I'd prefer something less... Rodent.” His brows knitted together for a moment before he said, “What about 'Eros'?" 

"Let me guess... A Greek god?" 

"You know me so well," he said, beaming up at her from his position on his madras. She loved when he was like this. Her one hand let go of his wrist and moved up to run through his hair. He closed his eyes for a short moment, revelling in the feeling.  

"Who was the god of?" she prompted, knowing how happy it made him when she showed interest in things like this. Except this time a blush spread over his cheeks as he opened his eyes before replying.  

"Attraction... amongst other things," the last bit of the sentence was almost said under his breath, but she caught it nonetheless.  

"Okay," she said, leaving it at that, but making a mental note to find out what Eros was also god of. "'Eros' it is." 

She ran her fingers through his hair one last time before she leaning in to kiss him. Her hand cradling his jaw as her lips brushed lightly over his. She licked once at his lower lip, before diving in to kiss him more passionately.  

Bellamy's arms came up to her hair running quickly over it, before finding the tie at the end of her braid and unfastening it. He had her hair falling down over her face, covering them both in the curtain of her blonde locks before she wrapped her fingers around his wrist and placed his hand on the madras next to his head.  

"I think it's time I tied you up," she stated, leaving him slightly breathless after their passionate kiss, while she moved around to fasten the rope to the nails secured into the ground.  

"Ever done this before, princess?" 

"Nope," she said before looking over at him with a sly expression. "You'd be my first." The statement made Bellamy groan. She had hoped playing at his possessive streak would help hold his interest. At least she has got the part of the possessiveness down.  

She started tying the fur cuff around his left wrist, followed by the rope.  

"You want to be the first person I tie up for sex, don't you Bellamy?" 

She moved to tie his right wrist, but instead of settling next to him on the furs, she straddled him, sitting halfway up his chest.  

"God yes, Princess." 

She fastened the second pair of cuffs and ropes before asking him if they're too tight or too lose. She made minor adjustments to one of his wrists before she's ready to proceed.  

Clarke scooted slightly down Bellamy's chest, still resting on his stomach, but gaining a much nicer view of his golden skin and defined abs.  

Her hands roamed over his chest, earning her a sharp intake of breath as she started to pay attention to his nipples. She leaned in to suck on them and tease them with her tongue and teeth.  

The smallest of sounds escaped his throat, and the sounds of his pleasure went straight to her core.  

Her fingers continued to play with his nipples as her mouth traveled up to his neck, giving it as much attention as he normally gives her neck. Going by the sounds he makes and his elevated breathing, he enjoys it tremendously.  

Clarke briefly sucked on the soft skin behind his ear, making him shutter slightly. She’s also possessive in regards to him, and that possessiveness now kicks in and gives her an idea. It's a bad idea, and she really shouldn't do it, but just thinking about it makes her wetter.

She moved her lips to his ear. Her voice coming out low and filled with want as she speaks. "I want to leave a hickey... right... here." she moved her fingers over a spot on the side of his neck, right in the middle of the column. There was no way he'll be able to hide that with his shirts.  

"I want everyone to see that you're with someone. You’re taken. And I want you to remember that you're mine." 

If Bellamy disagreed with her plans to plant a hickey at a spot for the whole camp to see, he didn't let on. If anything he spurred her on, stretching his neck to give her better access.

She bit into his flesh, revelling in the animalistic feeling that overtakes her. He’s hers. She bites harder, sucks and licks until she’s ready to let go of the skin. Until she’s sure the mark will last for days.

Before moving up to meet his eyes again, she licked over the newly formed bruise and kissed it lightly. She hoped it would keep the girls at bay for a little while longer.

“How does it look?” Bellamy managed to rasp out, clearly affected by his co-leader marking him. He tilted his head down to better catch her eye.

“Like you better have a damn good evasion technique ready when people ask who left if on you,” Clarke said with a glint in her eye before moving in to trail kissing along his jaw. She really liked his jaw.

But she notice how the muscles along the defined bone flexes, and she knew he’s holding something in. Of all the possible explanations, Clarke’s mind moved to the one where Bellamy is regretting letting her mark him. She was grateful for the fact that her face was hidden my the side of his face.

Instead of letting her insecurities get the better of her now, she decided to take action. She kissed her way down his chest, until she was trailing her lips along the skin exposed just above his jeans.

She unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his legs. While kneeling by his feet she removed his socks. At seeing her handsome co-leader spread out before her in nothing but his underwear, she decided it’s time for herself to loose some of her layers as well.

She stood up by the side of his bed, ripping her shirt off and pulling her jeans down without further ado. She’s not in the mood for a strip tease today.

When she’s in nothing but her underwear, she sees his erection stretching the fabric of his underwear. She moved down between his legs again. The impressive tent has Clarke lick her lips. Her eyes flash up to meet Bellamy’s under her lashes, and he let out a low moan at the sight of her.

“God, Bell, you’re so hard.” She trailed her hands over his underwear, her thumbs grazing the base of his hard member. “And it’s all for me, isn’t it Bellamy?”

“All for you, Princess,” he pants out. She grabbed the elastic waistband and slowly removed his underwear, sliding it down his legs until she can toss it aside. As soon as his hard-on it released, it swayed slightly before her, captivating Clarke. Her eyes moved over him, taking in the glorious form before her, stretched out and tied down at her command.

She moved slowly up to the apex of his thighs, letting her hands feel their way up his legs as she moves. When her hands rest on his hips, she moved her head closer to his shaft. Her left hand moved up to steady the member as she starts to leave small kisses and licks up the swollen flesh.

“Fuck, Princess... Please.”

The sound of Bellamy begging sent yet another rush of need through her. She starts to slowly pump him with her hand as she leans away to speak.

“What is it, Bellamy? Do you want me to suck your cock?” His erection twitch at her words.

“Yes, Princess, please-” he got cut off by a moan as she start to lick her way up his shaft again. She blew air over the wet trail she has just left along his member, but did nothing more. It earned her another plea from Bellamy, “Please suck my cock,” he said almost breathless.

She took him in her mouth as far as he could go, which drew another growl from Bellamy, before she started to pump up and down and suck. She could see how turned on he was, feel it in the way he responded to her motions, in the way his breath came out and small sounds of pleasure left his mouth.

“Yes, Princess, just like that...”

She kept sucking and pumping, and knew he wouldn’t be too long now, but she had other plans for him. Other plans for them. She hollowed her cheeks one last time, before letting go of him. She dropped him both from her hand and mouth at the same time.

Bellamy let out a disgruntled sound, followed by, “No, Clarke, please.” She removed her underwear, unclasping her bra and sliding it down her arms, before tossing that aside too. Though Bellamy was clearly frustrated, he take in all her movements.

His erection still bopped before her, but she crawled over it to settle on his abs instead.

“I don’t want you to come yet. I want you to come inside me.” Another growl left Bellamy at that. When she sit down properly on his abs, she pressed her core against him. She knew he must feel her juices as she pressed down slightly.

“Princess... God, you’re so wet.”

Clarke leaned forward, gently grabbing a fistful of Bellamy’s hair in her hand as she moved her lips close to his. 

“That’s how much you turn be on, Bell, tied up like this, all at my mercy.” She didn’t expect Bellamy to move like he did, but they were so close and before she realised what was happening, Bellamy had his lips on hers, kissing her hungrily. 

She responded quickly, moving her lips against his with equal passion. She grasped his hair harder, making him gasp and giving her the chance to slide her tongue into his mouth. 

The kiss was fast and passionate, displaying their hunger for each other, their need, their love. 

When they finally break away it took Clarke a moment to come back to Earth. And by the look on Bellamy’s face, he was feeling the same way. She moved her lips over his jaw, trailing a line of kisses down to the hickey she left on his neck earlier. She licked it, then kissed it, forgetting about her previous insecurities as she said, “The mark is so dark now. You’ll be able to see it for a week.” Bellamy let out a throaty sound, a moan that turned into a gasp as Clarke grind her wet core down on his firm abs again while kissing the sore skin of the mark. 

Clarke moved her lips up to his ear before she softly said, “I want you to talk to me, Bell. I love then you say all those naughty things.” She let her nose run along his cheek, before giving him a small peck at the corner of his mouth. 

When she sat up straight, she could feel the skin of his abdomen rub against her and she let out a breathy sound on the verge of a moan. 

Bellamy looked up at her with dark eyes, lust and need shining through. She saw his arms flex and realised he seemed to have momentarily have forgotten his restrains. He grunted and tried to test the durance of the restraints, but to Clarke’s both joy and disappointment, she did love his hands on her, the ropes hold.

“What is it Bell?” Clarke said in a voice lower than she expected, affected by the sight of her naked co-leader, writhing under her and giving her folds sweet friction. “What do you need?”

“I need to touch you, Princess, please.” His expression was begging, like his voice, but his eyes were dark with desire.

“I can’t let you do that, Bell.” A smirk spread on her lips just as she said, “Talk to me, like I told you before. Tell me, where would you touch me?”

Bellamy licked his lips while his eyes run over her, taking her in.

“I’d run my hands up your thighs first, move them up your sides slowly. Yes, like that. Now, touch your breasts, feel the weight of them in your hands. Don’t touch your nipples yet, move your fingers around the skin.”

Clarke pushed her breasts together and grind down on Bellamy, giving her more friction. 

“Now, play with your nipples.” When she did, she let out a moan and grinds down harder on him.

“Fuck, Princess, you’re so hot and so freaking gorgeous.” Bellamy’s eyes ran over her again, and he licked his lips.

“I want you to touch yourself now. Move a hand down to your pussy.” Clarke trailed a hand down her skin, almost making a show of it. “God yes, just like that, Princess. Can you feel how wet you are? You’re so wet you’re dripping onto me.”

She found her clit and as soon as her fingers start moving around the sensitive bud, she moaned and grabbed unto her breast harder with her other hand. Bellamy bucked up slightly against her, unable to hold himself down. She could feel his hard member bounce against her back, reminding her of the need she has for getting him inside her.

“Fuck, Princess, you’re gonna be the end of me. You’re so hot. Are you thinking about my hands? Are you thinking about me doing that to you?”

“Yes, Bell, god yes. Your hands are amazing. You know just where to touch me.”

Clarke could barely hold back anymore, she wanted to fuck him, to feel him inside her, but she still wanted to be the one calling the shots. She still wanted to make him beg. “Do you want me to fuck you, Bell?” She asks with a hand between her legs, the other one still playing with her breasts. “Do you want me to fuck you with your hands tied by your head, unable to touch me? Fuck you while all you can do is lie there and let me use you?”

Bellamy unintentionally bucked up against her again at the sound of her words. His erect manhood once again pecked at her back, reminding her of its presence and readiness. “Fuck yes, Princess.”

“Yes, what? Tell me. Beg me.”

A sound akin to a growl left Bellamy.

“Please fuck me, Clarke. Please.”

At his words she lifted herself up from where she was straddling him. She was so wet, the place she was sitting was drenched, a string of her thick natural lube still dripping over him as she moved back to lift herself unto his erection.

“Fuck. You’re so wet. God,” Bellamy managed to say, before Clarke grabbed his hard member and guided him into her, as she lowered herself unto him. They moaned in unison at the sensation of him filling her up. 

Clarke leaned slightly forward and rested her hands on Bellamy’s chest to keep herself balanced as she started to move. 

“Oh, Bell! You feel so good. I love the way you fill me up.”

“Clarke, fuck, you’re so hot fucking me like this. I can’t wait to touch you again. God, you’re so gorgeous,” Bellamy managed to say through grunts and moans.

She moved up and down, ramming herself down on him as she fucked him as hard as she could. When she started to get closer to her climax she speeded up to an almost frantic pace. 

But she wasn’t the only one getting close. The feeling of the soaking wet Clarke fucking him hard has Bellamy approaching his edge fast now. He let her know he’s close, and she reacted by moving a hand down between them, finding her clit in her wet folds to get herself closer faster. Bellamy reacted by intuitively bracing his feet against the madras and fucking back up into her.

“Yes, Bell. Yessss...”

It wasn’t long until Clarke was coming hard around Bellamy still pumping into her. The hand she had resting on Bellamy’s chest bit into his skin, scratching firmly into the flesh as the weaves of pleasure overtook her. He won’t only be left with a hickey to show for after this night, but a long scratch on his chest from her piercing nails.

Bellamy followed straight after. He sprouted his come into her with one last grunt and thrust, before falling back down into the madras, spent and satisfied.

Clarke was sprawled over his chest at the spot she fell unto after she reached her peak. She savoured the fell of him inside her one last moment, before extracting herself from his now-flaccid member. They both exhaled sharply at the motion.

She really didn’t want to move, but she needed to untie Bellamy. Not only because she misses the feeling of his arms around her and his hands on her, but because he’s been in that position for a while and needed to be untied. She didn’t have to leave his chest to do so, and quickly frees his wrists.

The first thing Bellamy did as he was untied was to wrap one arm around Clarke’s middle, holding her firmly against him, while his other hand goes up to cradle her face and pull her in for a kiss. It was slow and affected by the low levels of energy left in their bodies, but it was loving and caring and absolutely perfect.

Clarke was breathless as they pull apart. She forced herself to hold herself up so she could keep eye contact with her co-leader, even though she felt boneless and wanted slumping against him, breathing him in.

“How are your wrists?” She asked. Her fingers moved against his cheek, moved up to his hair, to run her fingers through it.

“They’re fine. You did a good job on those cuffs.” 

She beamed for a moment, before her face reverts into her ‘are you sure’-face.

“I’m good, Clarke,” Bellamy replied with a small laugh, knowing exactly what that look meant. “My wrists are completely fine, and I just had the hottest experience of my life, so I’m also completely fine.”

His loving sleepy smile reassured her, so she lean in to give his lips a peck, before she let her head rest against his chest.

“You can’t keep saying everything we do is the ‘hottest experience of your life’.”

“Well, it’s true. You constantly move the bar higher, Princess.” He spoke into her hair and left a small peck on her head when he finished.

“Thank you, Bell. I’m so happy you wanted to do this.”

“Thank you for your amazing and filthy mind, Princess.”

They fell asleep together. Clarke knew she should leave, but she was extremely comfortable and Bellamy was warm and holding her so close. 

Right now she needed to indulge. She’d face the consequences tomorrow, weather it would be a single delinquent noticing her leaving Bellamy’s tent, or it would be a broken heart because she let herself indulge, let herself hope.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you be interested in me doing a Bellamy POV of this? There are so many of his responses I want to explain through his point of view, as well as his thoughts on her staying over, so if you're interested I wanna do that :)
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here:  
> The 100 blog: <http://autumnkru.tumblr.com>  
> Main blog (Marvel, Star Wars, The 100): <http://reytheblakes.tumblr.com>
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, according to my googling skills, Eros was the god of attraction and love ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm so SO sorry for all the jumping back and forwards between present tense and past tense in the previous chapter. I was so tired when I finished that fic! I just noticed it now, I read through it to write this Bellamy POV. I don't have time to edit it yet, but I will as soon as I do!
> 
> This chapter, however, should be much more consistent, though I should also warn you that I have not even read through it after having written it. It's 1am here and I need to get up at 8 tomorrow to get ready for a flight, so I hope you'll enjoy it, even if it had typos and things like that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. PLEASE leave a comment if you do!! Even if it's just a "Love it"  
> Sometimes it sucks that you can only kudos a work and not individual chapters. How will I know if you liked Bellamy's POV too?

He knew he had it bad. She was looking at kids sitting around the campfire and he was only looking at her. She had a small smile ghosting over her lips, her face was calm. Though she was far from the others, the light from the campfire still touched her face, and it gave her hair a golden hue he couldn’t even begin to describe.

The only thing that held Bellamy back from giving in to his impulse of seriously pursuing Clarke, was Clarke. They were together, but they weren’t _together._ They had sex, the best sex Bellamy had ever had, but as soon as they came out of their little bubble he couldn’t touch her. He couldn’t kiss her. He couldn’t let the others know she was with him, and it pained him.

But Clarke was what’s holding him back. He didn’t want to push her away by letting her know he wish they could be more. His self-preservation instincts were too dominating to put himself at stake, and he wanted her too much to risk not have her at all. He revelled in the moments when they got lost in each other. When they were together and he forgot they weren’t. 

The whole camp was occupied, enthralled by the storytelling, and Clarke was standing so far back, no one even noticed her. Except him. He always noticed her.

He walked up slowly behind her. When she took in a sharp breath, he knew she’d sensed him behind her. 

He ran his fingers slowly over her spine, only a jacket and a few other layers separating his fingers from her soft skin. By god, he wanted to touch that skin again. Flashes of their time in the bunker the previous day flashed before his eyes, she’d taken off her clothes for him in a more sensual way than he could ever have imagined. She was so beautiful as she’d danced for him, removed an article of clothing at a time, while insisting on him watching her.

“I can’t stop thinking about yesterday,” her managed to rasp out, almost lost in the memories.

“I’m glad you liked it,” she replied. He thought he could hear a smile in her voice.

“Liked it? It was amazing,” the praise left him before he could even think about the words, “You’re so fucking sexy, Princess.” It was moments like this that had him doubt her responses. Her intake of breath and the way her breathing quickened... She was affected by him, there was no doubt about that, but was it just for the sex? For the mindblowingly amazing sex? He didn’t want to test that hypothesis. He just wanted to be with her.

“I want to do something for you know,” he said. Her striptease had been a prompt from him, since he’d once told her he’d love for her to take her clothes off for him. Now he wanted to do something for her. Anything. Just giving her free reign was a bit of a rush. He’d come to know how imaginative she was and love how kinky she could get. He thought he was prepared for anything, but she could still surprise him. “Tell me what you want,” he practically whispered into her ear, his lips grazing the shell of her ear as he talked.

She suddenly laced her fingers through his and his heart sped up, almost beating through his chest. After all the things they’d done together, he was both surprised and happy, that an intimate gesture like that could make him react the way it did. When she squeezed his hand, he thought he stopped breathing for a moment.

“Meet me in your tent in 10?” she asked in a low voice. He could hear how badly she wanted to be with him right now, much in the same way he wanted to be with her. At least the physical part. And the thought of her wanting him physically was all it took right now, as their hands were linked and her back pressed against his chest.

Bellamy quickly glanced around at the camp before them, all focused completely at the campfire and the story that was being told. He took a chance. It was one he dared enough to take. At her current state she might not even be upset with him.

Still staying behind her, almost hidden from view, or so it seemed to him, he leaned his head slightly forward and pressed his lips against the spot behind her ear that always earned him moan. She was fully aware of them being in public, so he didn’t get his moan this time, but it was clear she was affected, as she tightened her fingers around his for a moment while she held back her sounds.

After that she slid out of his loose embrace. He looked at her as she determinately went towards her own tent. He thought that she might need something in there, before heading to his tent, and he was completely right about that.

The minutes ticked by slowly. Way too slowly. He knew 10 minutes hadn’t gone by yet, but he couldn’t wait any longer.

As he ducked into the tent, he saw Clarke hammering two big nails into the ground by the head of his bed. He couldn’t help but chuckle slightly, completely unaware of what she was planning

“Are you setting up a small tent over my bed?” he jokingly asked. She flipped her head around and fixed her mischievous eyes on his as she said, “Well, I need somewhere to secure the rope now, don’t I?”

Bellamy couldn’t help but gulp, but after the initial surprise and complete turn-on, a smirk made is way to his face. “I should’ve expected you’d be into bondage,” he remarked as he started to step closer to her. 

She was truly the most remarkable woman he’d ever met. He reached out to her and pulled her to her feet, before kissing her with all his might. She quickly eased into the kiss, but it was clear she’d been slightly tense, possible nervous, about his reaction.

When they broke away to catch their breath, Bellamy’s lips didn’t leave her skin. Instead he moved down her neck, moving his lips and teeth over the fair skin of the column. 

“I want to tie you up,” Clarke said in a determined, yet slightly breathless voice. He couldn’t help the groan that rumbled trough his chest. He was getting hard, just from her words. He couldn’t wait to see what she had in store for them.

As if she could hear his thoughts, she said, “Then take off your shirt.”

He kissed her neck one last time, before he broke away to look her in the eyes. He could see the determination in her eyes, but knew her well enough to see a small hint of uncertainty as well. She wanted this and was hoping he did too.

He could see her breathing picking up, as her eyes loomed over him, gauging his reaction.The way she ate him up with her eyes made him even crazier for her.

After he’d grabbed the back of his shirt and ripped it off, casting it to the side, he saw her tongue dart out across her lips as she took him in. All he wanted to do now was kiss her again, but before he could she picked something up from the bed. Two small pieces of fur sown to create two soft circles.

“I made these to ease the roughness of the rope,” she said. He couldn’t help but smile softly at the genius of his... friend. She was staring intently at the fur, likely nervous about his reaction. “The rope is generally too coarse I think, but with these... cuffs... I think we should be fine. You should be fine.” She finally looked up at him as she passed him one of the cuffs to look at. It was soft and neatly sown together. He was sure it would do the trick just fine.

“You think of everything, don’t you, Princess?

“I’d like to think so,” she replied with a smirk. She was regaining some of her confidence over the situation. It suited her.

“Do you wanna do this?” she asked, making sure he was fine with her suggestion.

“God yes,” he said without missing a beat.

“Good. Then lie down on your bed.” The order came promptly and only added further to his attraction of her. Though he wanted to comply as fast as he could, he first kicked his muddy boots off.

She came to his side, kneeling down by his shoulder and reached for his right hand, but instead of applying the cuff and tying the rope she held it for a moment before she spoke, “We should have a safe word.”

“A safe word,” he repeated, though she thought it was a question. He was transfixed by the way her hand caressed his.

“Yeah... You know...” and he did know, he just wanted to hear her explain it. And to keep stroking his hand. “Like a stop-word in case I do something you don’t want to do or you get uncomfortable or something.”

“And a simple ‘stop’ won’t suffice?” he asked.

“No. I read somewhere that it’s better if it’s a word you’d never say in the situation. ‘Stop’ is too often used in other contexts. It should be something like ‘blue’ or ‘raccoon’ or-”

“Raccoon?” Now it was getting ridiculous, but luckily for him, Clarke seemed too focused on the seriousness of the conversation to realise he was having a hard time not laughing.

"Would you ever say the word 'Raccoon' during sex?" she retorted. He could hear her lighten up.

"Probably not." 

"Then that's exactly what we need." 

"I'd prefer something less... Rodent.” He wanted their safe word to carry a greater meaning.

“What about ‘Eros’?”

“Let me guess... A Greek god?” She was still stroking his hand. He wanted to have that with her more often.

“You know me so well,” he replied with a big smile on his face. She was smiling back at him, but let go of his hand. He was about to reach out for it when he felt her fingers trace through his hair instead. He really loved when she did that. So much so he hadn’t even realised he’d closed his eyes in response to the feeling of her fingers moving through his dark curls.

“Who was the god of?”

_Love._

“Attraction... amongst other things,” he said, the last part of the sentence so low he hoped she hadn’t heard.

“Okay,” was all she said. He was happy she didn’t try to push him.

She leaned down and moved her soft lips lightly over his. Her hands moved to his jaw, holding his face firmly in place as she deepened the kiss, kissing him with more force than ever that night. 

Bellamy moved her hands to her hair, but her braids were in the way, so instead he found the band holding her locks together and slowly removed it from it’s position at the end of her hair and placed it by the side of his madras. 

He only touched her hair shortly before it fell down around them, shielding them from the rest of the world. Before he could slide his fingers further through her golden locks she wrapped her fingers around his wrists and placed his hands on the madras by his head.

“I think it’s time I tied you up,” she said in a voice husky and slightly breathless. She moved up to fasted the rope to the nails she had place in the ground, staring with the one by her side.

“Ever done this before, Princess?”

“Nope,” she said with a sly expression on her face “You’d be my first.”

A groan left him at the notion. He was happy there were things she wanted to try with him, that she hadn’t tried with others before. He was happy she trusted him like she did.

She started tying the fur cuff around his wrist. It was soft against his skin, much better than what he imagined the raw rope would feel like. She tied the rope to the wrist now, fixing his left hand to a limited motion range. 

“You want to be the first person I tie up for sex, don’t you Bellamy?” she asked him while she moved to straddle him so she could reach the nail and rope on the other side of the madras.

“God yes, Princess.”

She fastened the second cuff, but when she asked “How is this? Is it too tight?” he had to reply with “A tiny bit,” and after being loosened slightly he was now comfortably tied down to his own bed.

As soon as she had him tired down, she slid slightly down his torso until she was resting just before his already hard member.

She started moving her hands over his chest, drawing out a small gasp as she started to play with his nipples. She moved her head down, keeping eye contact with him, until her tongue started licking and her teeth started scraping over his soft flesh. 

He would normally move his hands over her body, touching wherever he could, caressing her skin or simply holding her close. The ropes she had around his wrists prevented him from doing that. As much as he missed being a more active participant, it was exhilarating being under her full mercy, and it didn’t take him long to relax further into the madras. 

It wasn’t long until Clarke started kissing her way up to his neck. She licked over the skin, kissed it, and nibbled softly, but nothing that would leave a mark. They had a rule about leaving visible marks.

Clarke moved her mouth up his neck, towards his ear. She sucked on the fine skin there and he could completely understand why Clarke loved it so much when he did that to her.

“I want to leave a hickey...” she said into his ear, low and filled with lust, “right... here.” She placed a finger against a spot on his neck. His heart skipped a beat at the suggestion. 

“I want everyone to see that you’re with someone.” Bellamy noticed how she said _someone,_ not _me._ “You’re taken. And I want you to remember that you’re mine.”

She said it then. _Mine._ Maybe she did want him. Really want him. He wouldn’t be able to hide the mark, and her possessive intent was clear, but she still wanted to keep them a secret it seemed. He would take what she would give him for now and stretched his neck out for her, showing her he was fine with breaking one of their rules. 

The sharpness of her teeth caught him slightly of guard at first, but he quickly got used to the sensation when he focused on the way she held his head, one hand in his hair and one on his jaw, and how she pressed firmly against him as she sucked on his skin.

She duck her teeth in further and sucked a bit harder for a while before letting his skin go. She was clearly intent on the mark lasting for several days. She licked over the marked skin once and kissed it lightly before she moved up to look him in the eyes. 

Her pupils were fully dilated. He was right in thinking she was possessive of him.

“How does it look?” he said with a voice more rough and affected by the action than he thought.

 

“Like you better have a damn good evasion technique ready when people ask who left if on you,” she said with humour in her voice and quickly moved down to kiss along his jaw. He was happy she no longer looked him in he eyes, because he was sure she would have seen the hurt there. She was so adamant about keeping _this_ a secret, he was certain she wouldn’t want more from him.

Luckily Clarke was still at it, kissing his neck and then moved down his chest, leaving kisses in her wake. He continued until she was just above the waistband of his jeans. He was grateful she didn’t decide to tease him further at that point. She moved straight to removing his jeans, and then his socks as she was already down by his feet.

He expected her to remove his underwear now, but instead she moved away from him. Maybe she was teasing him after all. She removed her shirt and jeans fast, not making a show of it today. Her clear impatience with her clothes, her blatant eagerness to get back to him.

Her eyes fixed on the tent he’d formed in his underwear. The want in her eyes was apparent and only heightened his want for her. She licked her lips and looked up at him from under her lashes and the sight made him moan.

“God, Bell, you’re so hard.” She moved closer and sat down next to him on the madras. Her hands came up to his underwear, her thumbs close enough to tease the base of his erection. “And it’s all for me, isn’t it Bellamy?”

“All for you, Princess,” he replied, and at that she grabbed the waistband of his underwear and slowly moved it down his legs. As soon as his hard member was released from its confines it bobbed slightly in front of her. Her eyes were intently fixed on the hard flesh.

As she moved closer to him again, she slid her hands up thighs until she reached his hips, where she let her hands rest as she moved her head closer to his hard-on. One of her hands came up to steady him as she started to kiss and lick up his shaft. She was indeed teasing him now.

“Fuck, Princess... Please.” He had to beg her for more. She had him so turned un he needed her to touch him, hands, mouth, any way.

She slowly started to move her hand, relieving him a bit of the pulsing need.

“What is it, Bellamy? Do you want me to suck your cock?” The unexpected dirty talk from his Princess sent a rush through him, making his member twitch in her hand.

“Yes, Princess, please-” before he could finish what he was saying, she had started to lick up his shaft again, blowing air over the wait trail, but otherwise did nothing more. He would keep begging if that was what she wanted to hear, “Please suck my cock,” he pleaded. 

She had him in her mouth before he even knew what had happened. She was good at this. So very good at this. She had learned exactly what he liked, and didn’t miss a beat to use it on him.

“Yes, Princess, just like that...”

She almost had him on the edge, and she knew it, so with one last suction she let his hard member drop, drawing sounds of displeasure out from somewhere deep inside him.

“No, Clarke, Please.” But she didn’t move back to continue. Instead she removed her underwear, unclasping her bra and trowing it aside. He was staring intently at her, curious of her next move.

This time she crawled over his erection, and settled on his hips.

“I don’t want you to come yet. I want you to come inside me.” More sounds of pure need left his chest at her statement. She pressed down against him, making sure he could feel how wet she was from having him tied to his madras and sucking his cock.

“Princess... God, you’re so wet.”

At that, Clarke leant forward and gently grabbed his hair while moving her face so close to his, her lips were almost touching his. 

“That’s how much you turn be on, Bell, tied up like this, all at my mercy.” She was close enough for him to lift his head and press his lips against hers, so he did, unable to keep passive much longer. He enjoyed everything she did to him, and very likely everything she was gonna do to him, but he missed touching her and kissing her at his own volition. 

To his great pleasure, she kissed him back. Her hand in his hair gripped the strands harder and he gasped at the roughness. At that she plunged her tongue into his mouth, kissing him with all the passion she possessed. 

He kissed her back with all he had. All the hunger, need, and love.

When they finally broke away, it seemed as though they both needed time to recover. They rested their foreheads against each other for a while, until Clarke started kissing her way down his jaw and to his neck.

She found the mark she’d left him earlier. The reminder of her possessiveness sent butterflies to his stomach. She licked it and kissed it, seemingly caring for the marked flesh.

“The Mark is so dark now,” she said, “You’ll be able to see it for a week.” And though it sounded more like hope than an actual assessment, the statement made Bellamy moan. Clarke ground against him again, reminding him of just how turned on she was by what they were doing, while she kissed the mark on his neck.

She moved her lips up to his ear to say, “I want you to talk to me, Bell. I love then you say all those naughty things.” She didn’t need to ask him many times for him to grant her the wish. She ran her nose along his cheek and left a small peck of he kiss at the corner of his mouth to persuade him. As if that was needed. He wouldn’t dream of complaining though.

She sat up straight again and rubbed her core against his abs. The shaky sounds that left her, were just on the verge of a moan.

Bellamy looked up at her as she straddled him, all naked and beautiful. Her hair was loose again, just the way he liked it, her eyes were dark with lust for him, something he would always cherish. He reached out to touch her, but his arms didn’t get far, he grunted slightly and tried again, before he realised he was held back by the ropes. In his awe of her beauty, he’d forgotten she had tied him down. 

“What is it, Bell?” she asked, clearly aware of the fact that he wanted to touch her. “What do you need?”

“I need to touch you, Princess, please,” he begged. It wasn’t until his ability to touch her was taken away, he’d realised how much he’d taken it for granted. 

“I can’t let you do that, Bell.” She was smirking when she said, “Talk to me, like I told you before. Tell me, where would you touch me?”

“I’d run my hands up your thighs first, move them up your sides slowly. Yes, like that. Now, touch your breasts, feel the weight of them in your hands. Don’t touch your nipples yet, move your fingers around the skin.” She did just as he said. It was a rush to see her follow his every command, touch him just the way he told her, though he still wished it could be his hands caressing her body.

“Now, play with your nipples.” She let out a moan at the feeling and ground down harder on him.

“Fuck, Princess, you’re so hot and so freaking gorgeous.” He let his eyes run over her again, and licked his lips at what he saw.

“I want you to touch yourself now. Move a hand down to your pussy.” She trailed a hand slowly down her stomach making a show of it. 

“God yes, just like that, Princess. Can you feel how wet you are? You’re so wet you’re dripping onto me.”

When she touched her clit and moved her fingers around it, she let out a light moan and grabbed her breast harder with the other hand. Bellamy’s reflexes kicked in, and he bucked against her without thinking. He could feel the way his hard member hit against her back as it bobbed back and forth by his movement. He really needed her now.

“Fuck, Princess, you’re gonna be the end of me. You’re so hot. Are you thinking about my hands? Are you thinking about me doing that to you?”

“Yes, Bell, god yes. Your hands are amazing. You know just where to touch me.”

“Do you want me to fuck you, Bell?” She asked while her hand still moved furiously between her legs. “Do you want me to fuck you with your hands tied by your head, unable to touch me? Fuck you while all you can do is lie there and let me use you?”

Her words sent another rush of need though him, bucking up against her once more, making his erection tap against her back once more.

“Fuck yes, Princess.”

“Yes, what? Tell me. Beg me.”

Bellamy let out a sound he was sure was a growl at her command.

“Please fuck me, Clarke. Please.”

As soon as the words had left his mouth she lifted herself up, ready to slide down unto him. She was so turned on, she was practically dripping while she moved over him.

“Fuck. You’re so wet. God.”

She grabbed his shaft and lowered herself unto him. They both moaned as he slowly filled her up, inch by inch. Clarke leant slightly forward, and rested her hands on Bellamy’s chest to gain leverage as she started to fuck him.

“Oh, Bell! You feel so good. I love the way you fill me up,” she said through heavy breaths and moans.

“Clarke, fuck, you’re so hot fucking me like this. I can’t wait to touch you again. God, you’re so gorgeous,” his words also broken by sounds of pleasure.

Her pace quickened as she did exactly what she told him she’d do; fuck him.

He was happy to see, hear, and feel the signs of her getting closer to her climax, because he could barely hold back any longer. She was a sight for sore eyes, a pure goddess, as she rose him hard and fast. Her hair moved around her shoulders and a breasts moved in a hypnotising fashion.

“Clarke, please, I’m almost there. You need to come, Princess.”

She moved a hand between her legs, massaging her clit to help her along, when Bellamy moved his feet on the madras so he could pump up into her. He was thankful she hadn’t tied his legs down too.

“Yes, Bell, yessss...”

Clarke started to come around him as he continued to pump into her. The nails of the hand that was still resting on his chest, bit hard into his skin. The feeling of her pulsing heat around him and the thought of even more marks by her on him had him follow straight after her.

He fell back into the madras as soon as he was spent, and she fell down on top of him, resting her head on his chest, her head just below his. She let him be inside of her for a moment longer, before she moved to slide him out of her.

The first thing she did was to untie him. At that moment he had thought about the restraints any longer, but as soon as he was free to move his arms about, he was glad to have to have his movements back.

The first thing he did was wrapping his arms around her, holding her firmly against him again, something he’d missed being able to do. He moved his one hand up to cradle her face and pulled her in for a slow and loving kiss.

It was clear that Clarke didn’t have much energy left, but she was still intent on holding herself up to talk to him.

“How are you wrists?” she asked him, while moving her fingers to his cheek and then further up, into his hair. He loved the way she ran her fingers through his hair.

“They’re fine,” he said, “You did a good job on those cuffs,” he praised. Of course he could feel that he’d been tied down, but it was something that would pass quickly, and it certainly didn’t hurt.

She beamed back at him, an expression that made his heart soar. The expression changed into a more familiar expression, so he had to comment further if he wanted her mind to be at ease.

“I’m good, Clarke. My wrists are completely fine, and I just had the hottest experience of my life, so I’m also completely fine.”

He was sure he was beaming up at her, but he didn’t care. She needed to see how happy she made him.

She leaned in to give him a short kiss before resting her head on his chest.

“You can’t keep saying everything we do is the ‘hottest experience of your life,’” she said.

“Well, it’s true. You constantly move the bar higher, Princess.” He spoke into her hair and left a small peck on her head when he finished.

“Thank you, Bell. I’m so happy you wanted to do this.”

“Thank you for your amazing and filthy mind, Princess.”

He kept on holding her. He didn’t want to let go, and she didn’t make any attempts to leave him embrace. She was so soft, and smelled so good, and just touching her skin made him feel at home.

He knew they’d have a harder time than usual making sure no one saw her leave his tent tomorrow morning, but he was already past giving a damn. Or he would’ve been if he hadn’t known how much it meant to Clarke. If people saw them, then so be it. 

Or at least that’s how he wanted to feel. Really he was terrified of her breaking it off as soon as people became suspicious. 

He pushed those thoughts away and gave him self this small pleasure of holding her tight while she slept. He would let himself indulge, just this once. The consequences were tomorrow’s worries.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok darlings. I live on comments, so please feed me ;)  
> How else will I know you also liked Bellamy's POV?


End file.
